All is Fair in Love and War
by Californiababe-14000
Summary: The tittle doesn't match right now but will in later chapters! MY FIRST LM FIC! PLEASE BE NICE AND R
1. Default Chapter

All is Fair in Love and War  
  
*Disclaimer: this is my first Lizzie McGuire story so please be nice. It's PG now but the rating will change as the story progresses. R&R*  
  
Dear journal,  
I just can't believe this! I mean I never thought this would happen! Ok, I'm going on and on about this and you have no clue what happened. Well let me take you back to this morning.  
  
"Lizzie, it's time to get up!" my mother said behind the door. I love my mother but she has no idea what it's like to be a teenager. As I sat up, my telephone rang. I picked up the receiver and automatically said,  
  
"Why do mothers have to be so annoying?"  
  
"That's a good question but I have no idea why. They think they are doing us a favor waking us up really early." exclaimed one of my best friends, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
" I think it's to personally ruin our lives!" said my other best friend, David Gordon. (We call him Gordo)  
  
Today was a big day for all of us. We were finally in high school.  
  
"Alright guys I need to get ready but I'll meet you at the bus stop, ok?" I said.  
  
"Ok " they said in unison and hung up.  
  
I put the receiver back in the cradle and walked over to my closet. 'What in the hell am I going to wear,' I couldn't think as I searched through my closet. I finally decided to wear my black with blue and silver flames tank top, flared jeans, and my midnight pair of sketchers. As I finished doing my hair and make-up, my mom knocked on the door.  
  
"Honey, you need to hurry up or you are going to be late for your first day!"  
  
"Ok mom, I get it. I'll be ready in a sec!" I said as I put the last touches on my make-up.  
  
As I walked down stairs, I noticed my brother, Matt, looking around the house frantically.  
  
"What are you looking for, dweeb?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" he asked in a snotty voice.  
  
"It doesn't." I said back.  
  
I looked at my watch and saw that if I didn't leave, I was going to be late. I grabbed my blue and silver back pack and yelled,  
  
"Bye everyone!"  
  
Right before I shut the door, I heard my mom yell,  
  
"Have a good day at school honey!"  
  
As I walked down the street towards the bus stop, I thought about what high school would be like. 'I hope it's just as interesting as middle school' I thought as I reached the bus stop, where lots of people were waiting. I looked around for a second and saw Miranda and Gordo standing just outside the crowd. I walked up to them and we started talking as the bus pulled up.  
  
"Lizzie, this is going to be great!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly. "Believe me, high school isn't as all as it's cracked up to be." Gordo said coolly. "You would know Gordo." I said and started giggling.  
  
When we had reached the next stop, I noticed a guy getting on the bus. All the sudden, my mouth dropped and I was near tears. Miranda stared at me for a sec, then asked  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?"  
  
Then she and Gordo looked at the head of the bus and noticed that same guy. It was Ronnie, my boyfriend of two weeks in 8th grade.  
  
"I completely forgot he was going to come to our school!" I said frantically to Miranda.  
  
All the sudden he came up to where we were sitting and asked if he could next to Gordo. He had no choice to say yes. We all rode the bus in silence. As we pulled up to our school, Ronnie turned around in his seat and said,  
  
" Lizzie, can I talk to you when we get off the bus?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess." I said slowly.  
  
As the bus came to a stop, a thought flashed in my head. ' What in the hell is going on? What else could this guy want? Oh well I guess I am going to find out!'  
  
*Please don't hate me for doing this! I am on Xmas break until January 12 so I will update as soon as I can! Tell me what you think 


	2. Highschool

All is Fair in Love and War  
Chapter 2  
  
Here is chapter 2! Hope everyone has a great Xmas! I should have the 3rd chapter by Friday!  
  
I stepped off the bus, scared about what was going to happen.  
  
"Whatever you do Lizzie, don't let your guard down!" Miranda whispered as she got off the bus after me.  
  
"We'll be over there if you need us," Gordo said and pointed as he and Miranda walked off.  
  
I then felt a hand gently tugging my arm over to the back of the bus. I looked up at Ronnie, who was staring me with those blue eyes that once stole my heart. I looked at him for a moment, and then asked,  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
He looked at me for a few seconds then said, "I wanted to apologize for what a dick I was last year."  
  
"Oh, well I haven't thought about it for a while, so I guess it's ok." I said quickly, hoping this would be over with.  
  
I was just about to walk away when he began again.  
  
"I was hoping that you and I could start over. You know maybe try again?"  
  
He looked like he really wanted this, his eyes pleading. I looked at him and sighed,  
  
"I think we did it wrong the first time. Why don't we just be friends and let it go from there? Would that be ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah! That would be awesome!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Well I have to go but we can talk at lunch or something."  
  
"Ok, I can't wait!"  
  
I gave him a small smile and walked over to Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"So what happened?" Miranda asked as soon as I reached them.  
  
"He apologized for last year and wanted to try again."  
  
As I looked at Gordo, he seemed sad yet angry at the same time. Then I finished, "I told him that we should just be friends and see what happens from there. I think we did it wrong the first time."  
  
I heard a sigh, which surprised me because it came from Gordo. After talking about it for a few seconds, we headed towards the doors of the school. As we walked in, Kate and her little posse came up.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. The loser squad!" Kate snickered and started to laugh.  
  
As she did this, Gordo looked down and began to laugh. Then he asked,  
  
"So Kate, is it me or is bloody tissue paper on your shoe a new trend?"  
  
Miranda and I looked down as well and started to giggle. "What in the hell are you talking about, GorDork?"  
  
"Why don't you look down and see for yourself!" I said through my giggling. She looked down at her shoe and then screamed.  
  
"That is so not mine! Oh my god, that is so fuckin' nasty!" she said as she ran towards the ladies room. We kept laughing as we headed to the gym to get our schedules.  
  
As we said our names, we looked at our classes and then compared each other's.  
  
"OH MY GOD! We have like 5 out of 6 classes together!" Miranda squealed excitedly.  
  
"Well you and Gordo have all your classes together. My last period is creative writing, while you have Supercomputing and Robotics." I said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Oh man that sucks, but it's only one period a day. I mean it could get worse." Gordo said.  
  
"Yea that's true! But hey, you might meet a hot guy with a nick for writing!" Miranda said jokingly.  
  
"True. " I said.  
  
Then the intercom came on and a man said, "Will everyone please report to his or her first period class. Thank you."  
  
"Well we should get to class." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "We don't want to be late for our first class."  
  
We had some trouble finding the class, but we managed. 'Well, this is it.' I thought as I walked through the door of Mr. Shauger's science class. 


	3. Lunch and Creative writting

All is Fair in Love and War  
Chapter 3  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as quick as I hoped. I had so much to do and parents are being stupid again! But here it is chapter 3! Sorry but it's short!  
  
"Damnit! It's only the first day and I have so much homework!" I whined as we headed towards lunch.  
  
I had only gone through 3 classes and already had two essays and 3 sheets of math homework.  
  
"Teachers are just nut cases!" Miranda said as we entered the lunchroom.  
  
"Guys, lets look for a table before all of them get taken ok?" Gordo said quickly.  
  
I looked around but I couldn't find any tables. Then I heard my name through the crowd.  
  
"Lizzie! Over here!"  
  
I searched around for a second to see where the voice came from. I finally saw Ronnie waving from a table not far off. As we walked over there, I heard Miranda say,  
  
"Damn! He really wants to be your friend, huh Lizzie."  
  
"Be quiet!" I said as we reached the table.  
  
"Ok Lizzie. Sorry, I was only trying to be nice." Ronnie said sadly.  
  
"Oh my god no! I'm sorry! I was talking to Miranda!" I said, feeling bad.  
  
All the sudden, his frown had gone to a smile. "So," he said, "How have your first few classes gone?"  
  
"Not the best. I have so much homework already."  
  
"Yea, I know the feeling."  
  
It was almost the end of the day, and I only had one class to go.  
  
"Well we better get going, but we'll meet by the bus stop after school, ok?" Gordo said as we separated.  
  
"Ok" I replied as they walked up the stairs.  
  
'Well, I should get to class.' I thought as I walked down hall to Ms. Sierra's class. When I entered the room, I was shocked. It was a very cozy room with inflatable chairs and couches, beanbags, and tons of pillows. I sat down on one of the couches and waited for class to begin. All the sudden, Ronnie rushed through the door and was followed by Ms. Sierra herself. Ronnie looked around, then walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat next to me. After class had started, Ronnie passed a note to me.  
  
'So was this your choice for your elective? Or did they place you in here? -Ronnie'  
  
I looked at the note then wrote back  
  
'Actually, I chose this class. I love to write, it's just no one knows it. What about you? *Lizzie'  
  
'That's cool. I at first didn't want to have this class, but then I figured I could get emotions out this way and it could be good for me. What are you doing tonight?'  
  
'Just homework. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Well, I was thinking. would you like to meet at the Digital Bean tonight? I mean if you don't' have anything to do?'  
  
'Uh.. I should be able to. That would be fun. How about around 7?'  
  
'That's good for me. I think this could be a good way for us to actually get to know each other.'  
  
'Yea it is. Ok so 7 it is.'  
  
'Wow. He really wants to be friends!' I thought as I turned my focus back to Ms. Sierra.  
  
*Sorry to keep you guys hangin' but I need something to work off for the next chapter!!!! Anyways, if you have any suggestions on how you would like the story to go, please feel free to email me them. Make sure to label them fanfiction so I don't accidentally delete any! Email Californiababe_14000@hotmail.com! Thanx! 


	4. author's note

Hey guys! I begin school on Monday and haven't had much of a chance to update.. Once I get into the swing of things I will begin writing for this story again. Thanx for all the review! I should have a new chapter up by Saturday!  
  
~Californiababe-14000~ 


End file.
